


The Locker Room

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, ahhh Porn with little plot, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Many things happen in the Hopes Peaks male locker room, so this isn’t surprising.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself :)
> 
> Honestly this fic was made as a joke don’t expect it to be that good.
> 
> I 100% see Korekiyo skipping HPE, or fake a medical note why he can’t do it

How long was it till class was finished?

Korekiyo clutched his chest, he couldn’t run anymore further in the 1.2k run they were made to do by their teacher Kuma Sensei as a warm up for their weekly HPE class. Kuma Sensei wants two whole class periods a week dedicated to physical exercise to keep his student moving. 

It wasn’t an issue for the athletic students of the group, like Ryoma and Tenko who have sport talents and do quite harsh exercises quite often. But for someone like him, who’s body wasn’t built for lifting or any sort of long distance running, this was complete hell on earth. 

He couldn’t see any of his other classmates coming up behind him, he didn’t know if they were behind him or far ahead resting at the finish line. He couldn’t just give up right, he was starting to think just skipping class and hiding in the kitchen with his girlfriend Kirumi was sounding like a better idea, but even then Kirumi couldn’t skip HPE, if she did someone would question, he didn’t want to deal with all the inappropriate remarks the others in their class would say about the deeds they would do alone.

Some of them were right, but he has standers than to try to do anything in the kitchen, they couldn’t even cuddle without Teruteru adding his comments. 

Instead of quitting like a loser he starts to run the track again, starting with a light jog than speeding up after a while. His legs felt like they were going to collapse on him, but the risk of taking the tumble was one Korekiyo needed to take if he was to make it back to the start before anyone else did, he didn’t want to be the last one to arrive, he knows to a fact he wouldn’t be, Himiko didn’t even make it to the 0.5km mark. 

But no, soon as he reached the 0.8km mark he fell to his knees, out of breath he ripped his mask off and panted, sweat dripping from his forehead he placed his hands on the grass to support his body.

“Kiyo!” He could hear a faint voice calling out his name, their footsteps getting louder as they caught up to him “bro are you okay?”

Korekiyo glanced up to see Kaito crouching down to his level, he had a worried expression painted on his face “I am good Kaito, just a bit out of breath that is all, I should be fine”

“You are not fine, I’m walking you over to Kuma Sensei to sit the rest of the class off” he said helping Korekiyo back onto his feet “I have water you can have, it isn’t safe running in full winter uniform in this weather”

“I am used to the heat, it doesn’t bother me” He wouldn’t even caught dead wearing the summer sports uniform, a shiver went down his spine even thinking about wearing the tight shorts with certain curve and bump on is lower body on display. “I feel much more comfortable with my whole body cover, so you don’t need to worry about me overheating”

“That still isn’t safe” Kaito scoffed, he didn’t feel like fighting with the astronaut, he is the one helping him back to Kuma Sensei. “I’ll go back to collect your mask once you are safe”

“Thank you, Kaito” he coughed, even just walking made his body want to give out again, luckily they weren’t too far off from where the rest area was, he could see Tenko and Maki and a couple others already there. 

“You haven’t finished yet Kiyo, I never said you could return” Kuma Sensei said, he was sitting at a pop up desk marking their exams “you can’t just cheat out of running, you’re here now so, go on”

“My apologises Kuma Sensei, I collapsed on the way, Kaito had to help me back here” Korekiyo informed, Kaito just nodded

“Can confirm, he needs to rest”  
“Just this once Kiyo, I will let you off” Kuma Sensei agreed “sit over in the shade, if you start to feel I’ll tell me and I’ll send you off to Mikan”

He wasn’t feeling that ill just sore, he just wanted either Rantaro or Kirumi to finish the run. “I’m going back to the change rooms, I’m done for the day, if you want me I will be in the library” 

“Kiyo wait” Kaito tied to grab onto him but it was no used, he continued walking over to the change rooms were his clothes were, even if his body hurt with every step he took he just wanted to rip this sports tracksuit off and back into his school uniforms, if the shower black was open he’ll have a quick rinse off to get the sweat off his body. 

—-

Korekiyo fumbled around with the door handle to the change room, he found his bag which had his school uniform in it. Luckily the shower blocks were open and the school had hot water, just thinking about cold water touching him skin was putting him off, he was never a cold water type of guy and never will be, if the water doesn’t burn him he doesn’t want it. 

He sat down where his bad was and stared to unzip his track suit top when she ran in. Kirumi had fear in her eyes “Kiyo?” She rushed over to him, not even caring and just entered the men’s change rooms without care “I went to get water for everyone and Kaito told me you collapsed during the run, when you were no where to be scene I freaked, that was when he mentioned you going to the change room” 

“I’m okay my love” he could feel her clime up onto him, sitting down on his lap “Kirumi..”

“Don’t freak me out like that” she signed, cupping one of his cheeks with her hand, “you always make me worry”

“I know, and I apologised” he cooled, he loved the feeling of her body pressed against his body, he could bury his face into her chest if he wasn’t in the change rooms “did you want to shower with me?”

“What do you have planned Kiyo?” She raised an eyebrow “nothing.. scandalise as you would put it”

“I’m sure us fucking isn’t going to the worst thing that happen in this change room” he joked

He was right about that, most of the chaos you hear about happens in this change room normally during class. Just yesterday Rantaro, Angie and Hiro were told off for smoking weed in this very spot, Korekiyo wondered why Rantaro wasn’t in class, he didn’t a fuck about Angie. “You’re always thinking with your dick Kiyo”

“You’re not any better” 

She was about to open her mouth, but she remembered, it wasn’t him who brought up the idea to do the last sexual thing they did on campus, it was her, at the back of the library, sitting on a couple of bean bags away from everyone’s vision, his fingers thrusting into her while she held onto her moans in fear of alerting someone and them walking over “why are you always right?”

“Cause I am” he smirked placing a kiss on her lips, he was going to break away, she wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her hands run through his slick hair damped with sweat.

Kirumi started to rock her hips, she cold feel him slip a hand up her sport uniform shirt, groping her breasts. There was still a while till class finished She it didn’t quite bother her, she gave him a nod as he started to put her shirt off. Kirumi helped him once it was off she through to the ground.  
She reached a hand down Korekiyos track pants, making her way to his underwear “well this didn’t take too long”

“Don’t tease me like this” he chuckled “take your shorts off already, we need to do this quickly, we can do the teasing when we get home”

She just huffed, there was no fun without teasing Korekiyo, but he was right, again, like he normally is, she slid off his lap quickly, kicking off her shoes and shorts. Kirumi could feel her boyfriends glare as her hand reached her underwear “did you want to take them off before I get on top?”

“I’ll love too” With one swift moment Korekiyo took a hand of underwear and delicacy removed it, he didn’t want to go too fast so he didn’t rip them as they only made of lace. He shuffled his pants down to his knees, Kirumi grabbed the rim of his own underwear and helped him pull down the fabric, revealing himself to her. 

She crawled herself back on his lap, keeping eye contact with him as she took a hold of his shaft, so it lined up with her entrance and slowly eased herself onto him. She kept an eye out for Korekiyos breathing. She knew they shouldn’t really be doing this since due to Korekiyo collapsing today, but he was the one wants this, just as much as she did. 

He groaned as she started to rock on him again, he was temped to push her down on the seat and make love to her like that. “Do you want me to start moving?” Kirumi asked

“Yes” with that reply she started to riding him slowly, finding a paced that worked for both of them, once she got the right pace she started going faster, a bit rougher every time she went down on him. 

“Kirumi” he hissed, slipping her hands between her legs and onto her clit, he started to rub it, she let out a soft moan, re linking her arms around his neck. “Keep going”

She nodded, it was hard to keep moving when the pleasure of him rubbing the most sensitive part of her body was taking over her, she gripped his hair pulling and tugging it. Hearing the noises escape his mouth was the sweetest sound in the world, it made her even more eager to try to go as rough as she can. Kirumi moved her hips, pressing her head against his shoulder “Kiyo, I’m so close too”

“Just a little more” he exhaled moving a hand to her back “argh, no, Kirumi-“

Looks like he was closer to climaxing than she was “Kiyo~” she piped, her thighs began to shake, oh, she we close “shit~”

“Kiyo, I have your mask- holy fuck”

Both of them didn’t even know Kaito was there till Korekiyo finished and Kirumi crawled off him. She went to clean herself up when she spotted the purple haired male watching them, frozen in his place with a wave of horror over his face. 

Korekiyo covered himself when he noticed they were no longer alone in in the change room. His face turned a deep shade of red “Kaito??”

“I’ll just leave it here, I’m so sorry” Kaito dropped the mask on the floor and ran for it, a rush of embarrassment crashed onto them. 

“Let’s go clean up, before anyone else catches us” Kirumi said picking up her shorts and underwear from the ground 

“Good idea” He nodded as the two quickly made their way to the shower block. 

—-

“Ah the males change room, the myth and legend itself” Rantaro chuckled “that’s my Kiyo, I’m proud of him”

Kaito just stood there scarred he thought the talk about the boys change rooms were a joke, but behold they weren't as he saw the deeds done there with his own two eyes. It doesn’t help that Rantaro is over here cheering them on “what if you walked on them?”

“Nothing I haven’t see before dude, I know all” Rantaro laughed “if you excuse me, I wanna hear all about this from the couple in question”

**Author's Note:**

> Wait.. you actually read to the end?? 
> 
> Also Rantaro cheering on Kiyos bad choices is why I love him.


End file.
